Wilted Cherry Blossem
by Deidaran-Chan
Summary: Sakura is a troubled girl. her parents are getting divorced and she was recently raped by Uchiha Sasuke. she hates and fears every guy she meets. what happens when a certain someone comes along. will he be able to help her through this? t for mild cussing
1. Akatsuki

**Wilted Cherry Blossom**

**Hey guys this is mah third story still pretty new**

**I wanted to try a pretty emotional story because I am waaaaayyy to empathetic still don't know what pairing im gonna have but still**

**Ok enough of my ranting on with the story! **

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is a troubled girl. Her parents are fighting and she is in the middle. On top of that, she was recently kidnapped and raped. She has a horrible fear of men from the experience. What happens when a certain someone comes along? Will he be able to fix her? Akatsuki! XD**

**Chapter 1:**

**Wilted**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I am currently hiding in my room. Stupid conferences with dad's business people. Did I mention all of them are guys? My Name is Sakura Haruno. I'm sixteen years old and I am he daughter of Awai Haruno and Kuro Haruno.

I have Androphobia. That lovely phobia was courtesy of Uchiha Sasuke. Stupid Baka. Well, that's the understatement of the Millennia. I can't even begin to explain what he did to me. Not only did he scar me physically, but mentally to. No, I do not have mental problems. I explained that earlier.

If anyone doesn't understand that, I hate guys. I Loath them with every fiber of my being. I can never forgive them for the pain they cause me. The fears they cause me of them. Let's put it in simple words. I was raped. Does that sum it up?

So here I am hiding, in the basement connected to my room, from my father's buddies. Did I mention they took their sons with them. Sons. Guys.

Seven of them. Seven guys. In. my. House. What goddess did I annoy when I was born? Man, I hate guys. Can't be touched be them, can't be near them without having a complete meltdown and spazzing out.

I lifted the floor boards and crawled out of the cellar. My emerald eyes scanned the surrounding area. I'm being stupid. This is my room. The one with the door that has a key code just to get _in_.

I opened the door. Just my luck. In the hallway, were a blonde, a red head, and a dark headed guy. The blonde had long blonde hair that was set up in a ponytail. He had light blue eyes. The red head had almost shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He generally looked bored. The last one had long black hair and onyx eyes. He was emotionless.

My luck sucks. Just as I was about to slip away, the blonde seemed to notice me. "Hey, who are you." He seemed friendly. She froze in terror. He began to walk towards her. The others stared. She suddenly could move. She took a couple steps back and fell down. "P-please, d-don't hurt m-me!" she stuttered out, now crying.

He stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. He looked confused. "baka! She's scared of you!" the blonde looked up to see one of my friends, Ino. She was tall, with long blonde hair that come down to her legs even in a high pony tail. "Damn! She could be your fucking twin Deidara!" they both looked over. A large man with silver hair and pink eyes was standing with the other two.

"You did _not_ just compare me to Barbie over there." I love Ino like a sister, but the platinum blonde has way too big of a mouth. I saw Deidara become more annoyed every second. He officially had a murderous aura around him. "wow, new record Deidara!" another one appeared.

Deidara shot the new one a glare that puts most glares to shame. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a knife flew by. The only one I know that throws that accurately is TenTen. And along with Temari, they both appear behind me.

Temari was also tall, with her dirty blonde hair in four pony tails. TenTen is tall and lanky with twin buns.

"Retards! What are you doing to Sakura!" Temari, I know she can take 'em. This is Temari we are talking about. This is the girl that if you even get close to her, she will drop kick you faster than anything.

"I wasn't doing anything! She just spazzed out!" Deidara defended himself. I scrambled away from Deidara and hid behind Temari. My girls glared at Deidara and I heard the other boys snicker.

We walked away from them and I was almost glued to Temrai's side. Why Kami –sama. Why did you have to make my life a hell hole.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

what the hell was wrong with her? All I do is try to see who she s and she has a freakin _meltdown!_ Although she is interesting. And hot. I sooooo want to see why she did that. Maybe I can ask her friends.

**Yay! first chapter done! I need you guys to tell me. Should this be a Deisaku story or not. Please review! Al least tell me what u think. Flames and constructive critasism is allowed. Oh and flamers, don't expect me to take them seriously. I may be VERRRY empathetic, but I have control over my emotions to an extent. You want to hurt me, come and find me. Remember that.**

**Ao out**


	2. AN

Ok, listen up; don't hunt me down with steel knives because this is NOT a chapter. I need help and big-time.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! Ok, I have lost creativity toward this, so I'm giving you guys a chance to help me. Review for the story and give me ideas for the next chapter. Whoever has the best idea gets to have their chapter done and it dedicated to them and I might let you create an OC if you wanted to.

Tell me what to write!

Icy


	3. Notice

NOTICE! All stories are on hold until I can remodel them and make them better. Sorry for this. I'll try and update as soon as possible! Don't kill me…


End file.
